1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical power systems, and more particular to ground fault protection devices for electrical power systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Power systems commonly include alternating current (AC) power sources that supply direct current (DC) power to devices requiring DC power through power converters. The power converters convert AC power from the AC power into DC power that may be supplied to one or more DC-powered devices. The AC power may be converted into the high-voltage direct current (HVDC) power that routed to other power converters that change the voltage of the DC power such that it is suitable the DC-powered devices. Electrical isolation between various power system components typically limits current leakage between the power system and ground to a few milliamps or less to prevent current leakage between power system components. In some power systems current leakages can develop within the power system between conductors and/or energized components and ground. In vehicular power systems such leakages can cause the power system neutral-to-ground voltage differential to shift. Current leakages can also occur from distributed capacitance, which can result in the sympathetic or nuisance trips during power system operation. Such current leakage can influence reliability of the power system.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for power systems with improved fault protection. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.